Almost Perfect Summer
by Hillton
Summary: Its been three years since Bee and Eric remet in Pennsylvania. Whats next in store for these two? Finished. If you haven't read book three, don't read this fic. Spoiler Alert. Hope you all enjoy.
1. Winner

Almost Perfect Summer

A/N (this story has at one point been called 1. Bee's Continuation 2. Extraordinary 3. The Only One. I finally settled on Almost Perfect Summer)  
I don't own anything having to do with this story, as most peopled know well enough.

This story is set about 3 years after the 3rd book:

"Bee! Bee!" shouted a reporter, "You are the star of a team that won the Olympics. How does that feel?"

"What can I say? It feels great! Its every little soccer player's dream, isn't it? Winning the Olympics is amazing. I wouldn't call myself a star at all. I'm still a rookie. Talk to me in four years. If I have another Olympic medal around my neck, then you can call me a star."

"What about the rumors about you and the star forward on the mens' side? Is there anything there?" another reporter chimed in.

"I suppose you're talking about my relationship with Mr. Richman?" Bee asked, knowing full well the answer. The reporter nodded. "I'm glad someone finally asked," she was happy someone had asked, she had spoken with Eric this morning, and they agreed that she should tell them about their friendship. It had been kept private for quite a while. It wouldn't be easy to tell. Bee was a very private person, "Eric is one of my best friends," she began, "We've known each other for five years," she paused for a moment. Yet another reporter chimed in with another question.

"Five years?" she asked, "That is a long time. You where sixteen at the time and Mr. Richman was nineteen. Am I correct?"

"It is six years, and I was fifteen," Bridget corrected even though it did not look good, "He was a coach at a soccer camp I went to in Baja California, Mexico. Eric and I met back up a couple years later. I coached in Pennsylvania the year before I went to college. Thats how we became friends. Still, the age difference was severe. He graduated college when I finished my freshman year. We haven't seen very much of each other. Especially with all the training we both had to do to get ready. In fact, the most we've seen each other is here. I think that there could be something there if we where able to pursue it," so Bee might have relaxed the truth a bit. They had been casually dating when they could, but why was it the public's business?

They didn't know that sitting in the back of the press room, was Eric in disguise. He was waiting to walk Bee back to Olympic village. Bridget caught his eye and smiled.

"Ms. Vreeland, people have equated you with a young Mia Hamm. How do you feel about that?"

"That is very flattering. I grew up idolizing her. I just want to play soccer. If I'm a star, great, if not I'd still play. It is just a bonus that I'm getting paid for this."

"No more questions!" Bee's agent chimed in, "Thank you all for your time," he walked Bridget off the stage through a back door, and then steered her toward a waiting Eric.

"Hey!" he said giving her a quick peck on the cheek, "You where great today! Congratulations!" They began walking toward the hotel.

"I still don't believe it," Bee shook her head in disbelief.

"Well its true!" Eric said happily. He almost seemed happier for her than she was, "I'm so proud of you."

"Thanks."

"Want to go celebrate?" asked Eric.

"I just want to go sleep!" Bee said exasperatedly, "I am so tired! Stupid jet lag!"

Eric put his arm around Bee, "You'll be home soon," he assured.

Bee rested her head on his shoulder. Doing this and walking at the same time was a considerable feat, "There you go taking care of me again," she said sarcastically. She changed her tone of voice, "and I love it."

He smiled. They snuck into the hotel the back way, and Bee let him in to her hotel room. She sat down on the bed, and he on a nearby chair.

"Want to order some room service?" Eric suggested.

"Sounds good," Bridget said with a yawn.

"What do you want?" he asked.

"A cheeseburger and a piece of mud pie. I doubt they call it that here."

"I'll see what we can do," he grabbed the menu," they've got cheeseburgers, how about a sundae? I don't see mud pie on here."

"Sure."

"I promise I'll buy you one when we get back to the states."

"Its okay, they only cost about a buck, I can buy it myself when I get there."

Eric called and ordered. By the time it came, Bridget was asleep. He stowed the burger in the fridge and the sundae in the freezer. He didn't have the heart to wake her up. She had just played an entire Olympic championship soccer game. She deserved a break.

Then came the well wishers. The phone began ringing off the hook about fifteen minutes after he had finished his burger. The first person to call was Perry, Bridget's twin brother, it was awkward for Eric to talk to him. Bridget's dad was at work. Eric began a notepad page to give Bridget messages. Eric was amazed that Bee could sleep through the ringing. Even so, he turned the ringer down, and answered the phone as fast as he could each time. It was amazing that people were calling. It was very early in Maryland where Bee was from.

Next to call was Bee's friend Carmen, then Lena, followed closely by Tibby. Finally someone who Eric knew called. It was Diana.

"Hey Diana," Eric began. There was a pause, "Don't tell me you don't know who this is. I was so glad that someone I knew called her."

"Well hello Eric. Where is Bee? And why are you in her hotel room?"

"Bee is right next to me. She is totally drained and asleep. I can have her call you when she wakes up. I have quite a list forming. And I'm in her room because I was going to eat room service with her, but she fell asleep before it came. How are you?"

"Good. I'm busy working back into shape for the next set of try-outs. I sucks that I broke couple of my toes before the last try-out."

"It does," agreed Eric, "Good luck with that. I hear there are a few spots opening up."

"Your big game is tomorrow isn't it?"

"Yeah."

"Good luck!"

"Thanks. I'm going to need it. Spain has a great side this year."

"You'll do great," Diana assured him.

"I'm not so sure."

"I saw the Bee's interview today. She was very humble. The old Bee would have been jumping out of her skin."

"She's humbled with age."

"Don't say age. Bee is only twenty."

"She'll be twenty-one in a few weeks," Eric said defensively.

"I'll let you go. You can do more secretarial work," Diana said with a laugh, "It was good to talk to you. Have Bee call me."

"Okay. Nice to talk to you too. Bye."

The phone rang almost exactly when Eric hung it up. This time it woke Bridget up. She waved her hand at him and told him not to answer it. She got to the phone just before it would have stopped ringing, "Hello?" she answered the phone.

"Hey Bee, its Jenn. We where going out to celebrate in an hour want to come with us?"

"I'm really beat," Bee began with a sigh, "but it is a special occasion. I guess I could find my third or fourth wind."

"Atta girl!" Jenn responded

"Whats the plan?"

"Out to dinner in a couple hours. Sheila found a really cool sounding 18 and over club. We're planning on going there afterwards."

"Great. Where are we meeting?"

"In the hotel lobby in an hour and fifty minutes. The restaurant is withing 10 minutes walking distance. Our reservations are at 6. Dress nice, we've got to make a good impression."

"I'll see you down there. I just have to make myself presentable. I think I'm going to skip the dancing though."

"Okay, thats understandable."

"You know what? Can I bring Eric along if he wants to go?"

"Sure."

"Let me ask him," she turned to Eric, "Want to go out to dinner with the girls?" she asked.

He nodded, then whispered, "Anything to be with you."

Bee grinned from ear to ear, "He says he'd like to go."

"Tell him not to worry," Jenn replied, "most of the others have a boyfriend, husband or family escort. I'll call the restaurant and ask them to add another chair."

"Thanks."

"Well, we have to get ready," Bee remarked with a grin, she was still on an adrenaline high, and felt like anything could happen.

"Don't look at me like that. I have a game tomorrow," Eric countered.

"Like what?" Bee asked defensively.

"When this is all over, lets take a vacation," Eric changed the subject.

"Okay," Bee smiled, "We have to be ready by 5:45, so I have to shower. Feel free to stay for a while if you want. Pick me up at 5:30?"

He nodded.

After much consideration, Bee finally got up. Eric stood up too, and gave her a hug. 

"Oh yeah," he said, "A bunch of people called. I wrote them all down. The notepad is on the nightstand. I'll see you in a few." 


	2. Dinner

There was a knock on Bee's door at 5:25. They were just getting earlier and earlier. They didn't even need to be down to the lobby until 5:45. She was already ready, and was watching television. The swimming from earlier in the day was on. She could not understand a word. She opened the door, and there Eric was in a red button up shirt under a black suit jacket. Bee nearly began salivating. His dark tan skin always looked really sexy under the color red. Noticing that her mouth was open, she closed it and blushed.

"Hello," she said finally, "You look great this evening."

"Thank you. You too," Eric replied. Bee was wearing a black dress that came just above the knees and showed a scandalous amount of cleavage. 

Bee tried to look into his eyes, but his eyes had drifted downward. "We're going to be very early," remarked Bee with a chuckle.

"Oh god Bee," Eric blurted without thinking as he was wont to do when Bee looked especially sexy. Then he snapped out of his trance, "I bought something for you," he retrieved a necklace box from inside his jacket pocket and presented it to her.

Bee gasped, and opened the box slowly. It was a golden chain with three petite stones dangling from the end. They where all understated stones. The first one was a pink stone, the second was a the second, Bee recognized as a amethyst, and the third was a diamond. Bee started getting teary eyed.

"That first one is a cobalt calcite," Eric explained, "It is a very rare jewel found in Baja. My mother gave it to me. My grandpa gave it to my grandmother. No one in my family has had the money to set it until me. I bought that second one in Pennsylvania. It was mined there. You probably know its an amethyst. That last one, I bought here in Italy when I had the necklace made. It is a diamond."

"No one has ever done anything like this for me," Bee as she began bawling, "Its so beautiful!" she thrust herself in to Eric's arms, "Thank you."

"You're welcome," he said sincerely, "Now wipe your tears, or we're going to be late."

She turned to have him put on the necklace. It was perfect. Bee took a quick pit stop at the bathroom, and they walked to the elevator. There, they met two of Bee's teammates and their escorts.

"Wow Bee, you look great!" exclaimed Jenn, "and that necklace is divine!"

"Thanks. Eric just gave it to me."

"You know my mom right?" Jenn inquired.

"Yeah. Its great to see you again Linda. This is my friend Eric."

"Oh from the look of that necklace, you're more than just friends," Linda joked.

Bee blushed, "The fifth anniversary of our meeting was recently," she explained, "And today was a big day."

Sheila ran interference, "This is my boyfriend Sam. Sam, this is Jenn, Linda, Eric and Bridget."

"Please, call me Bee."

"Its nice to meet you all," he replied, then the elevator opened.

It revealed the rest of the soccer team and their loved ones. Sheila looked around at all the people, "All present and accounted for!" she announced, "Lets head out!"

There was a roar of female cheers, and then they all began talking amongst themselves

At dinner, Bee sat between Eric and Jenn. The girls across the table all oooh'ed over Bee's necklace. Bee set her hand casually on Eric's leg as she scanned the menu. She leaned over to his ear.

"Do you want to split a pizza?" she whispered.

"Sure. I was thinking about pizza, but I wanted a side Caesar too."

"Sound great," she smiled at him.

He patted her hand with his and smiled back.

"Nothing like pizza in Italy," remarked Eric after he had his first bite. 

Bridget couldn't muster up a word, she just replied, "mmmmmm"

"Bridget," Sheila began, "I caught your interview."

"Oh?" Bee said with her mouth half full of food. Sheila wouldn't have brought it up if she didn't have something to say about it.

"I especially loved the part about Eric," she shot him a friendly wink.

How did everybody know that something was going on with her and Eric without anyone saying anything? "Its really annoying when reporters ask personal questions," Bee countered.

"When someone is as good at playing soccer as you are, people take notice. You and Eric are two really good players. People are doubly interested," explained a veteran player.

Bee nodded, "It sucks though."

"Such is the life," Sheila remarked.

The waiter came and offered dessert. Everyone was so full, they declined.

"Let me get your checks. How many ways do I have to split this?" the waiter asked.

Sheila took charge and told the waiter who would be paying together. She did not know what to say when she got to Bee and Eric.

Eric spoke quickly before Bee could argue, "I'll be picking up the tab for this young lady and myself."

"Eric," Bee said after the waiter left, "That isn't necessary. Especially after the necklace."

"Yes," he replied with a smile that could kill, "but I want to."

Bee did not protest. Instead, she just said, "Thank you."

The bill was paid. Eric and Bee decided it was time to walk back to the hotel. Eric delivered Bridget to her room.

"Want to come in for something from the mini bar?" she offered.

"I don't drink the night before a game," he reminded her.

"Thats right," Bee said regretfully. She opened her door, "Eric?" she turned around. He was still standing there, "Thanks again." Bee smiled flirtatiously. She grabbed his hand, and pulled him into the room. She kicked the door shut. Then, Bee put all her remaining energy into a passionate kiss.

Eric smiled as the kiss ended. He pulled away slowly, "I've got to go," he whispered.

"If you must," was Bee's reply, "You need your sleep," she let go of his hand, "Goodnight," she received a quick peck, and then he left. 


	3. Phone Calls

Bee looked at the clock. It was only eight-thirty. Why had Eric said he needed to go? She picked up the time zone map that Carmen had printed out for her. It was 2:30in Burgess. She should start calling people back. Bee saw that the message light was blinking on her phone. She pressed the button and found out that she had six new messages. 

Two national United States news stations called her for interviews. Didn't they know to go through her agent? It looked as though Bee's dad finally got to calling during his lunch. Next, Naughton had called. She wondered where he had gotten the information about where she was staying. Then there was another call from Tibby. Then there were a few well wishers from school that she really didn't know very well. 

Bee decided that Tibby would be the first person she would call back. 

"Hello?" Tibby answered the phone.

"Hey. You called?"

"Hey! You were great! Whats it like having a gold medal?"

"When you get your Oscar, you'll know how I feel."

Tibby chuckled, "Seeing you on TV is so weird!"

"I wish you guys could have been here."

"Me too. We have to do something together when you get home."

"I promise we will. All four of us."

"Okay."

"I will warn you though, it may be a while before I get home. I have to do the interview circuit, then I have endorsements to do. Eric asked me to go on a vacation with him when this is all over. We'll always have our weekend."

"You promise now that you're a star, you won't forget us little people?"

"I promise Tibs. I'll keep our weekend free."

'Thanks," Tibby paused, "Listen, I'll let you go. I imagine you've got tons of people to call back, and that you're incredibly tired."

"You imagine correctly Tibberon."

"Okay. So bye. I'll see you near the end of the summer."

"Bye Tibs. I love ya."

Lena was next on Bee's list.

"Hey, Lena answered.

"Hey."

"How are you doing?"

"I'm great! Just really tired. You've just got to see the necklace Eric bought me. He must have spent a month's pay on it. God, its divine!"

"Damn," Lena replied, "I saw a picture of him coming out of a jewelry store in the Inquirer today when I was at the store. I was betting it was ring. So was everybody else in the entire world."

Bee chuckled, "He wants to take me on a vacation after we finish with all the press. Maybe then, we can take on the label 'dating'. Talk to me a year or so after that for the engagement," Bee heard a microwave bell go off in the background. "Am I keeping you from lunch?"

"It doesn't matter," Lena replied.

"So the Inquirer huh? Can you pick me up a copy?"

"Sure."

"You know you're someone when people care enough to put you on the cover of the Inquirer," she paused. Hearing Lena eat her food, "I should call Carma. It was really awesome to hear your voice. I hope I'll see you soon."

"Bye Bee. Congrats."

"Thanks Len."

"Hello?" Carmen's roommate answered the phone.

"Hey, is Carma home?"

"Actually, she went back to Bethesda for the summer." "Thanks Ashley."

"Welcome. Congratulations on the gold."

"Thanks."

The second time was the charm, "Hello?" Carmen's mom answered.

"Hey. Its Bee. I hear Carmen is home for the summer?

"Yes Bee. Congratulations. Here's Carmen."

"Bee!" Carmen shouted into the phone, "I'm so happy for you!"

"Thanks. Have you seen the Enquirer like Len has?"

"Yeah, I was there when she did. Its a really bad picture of Eric."

"What was your bet for what it was?"

"Tennis bracelet."

"Gold three stone necklace."

Carmen gasped, "I can't wait to see it!"

"It has so much heart to it. He picked out a stone from every place we'd ever traveled to together. Baja, Pennsylvania, and Italy. A cobalt calcite, an amethyst and a diamond."

"Whats a cobalt calcite?"

"Its a rare gem found in Baja. You just have to see it to believe it. That stone is a family heirloom of his."

"Wow."

"We kissed," Bee confessed, "He fled afterwards. Not sure if it was because he has his game tomorrow or if he was scared. Maybe it wasn't meant to be like this. Maybe its my fault. I was wearing that black dress."

"Good choice. Anyways, if that necklace is as wow as you're saying it is, he wants you."

"I'll trust you on that."

"Crap," Carmen yelled, "The baby is crying and I'm babysitting. I've got to go."

"Bye."

Bee hung up the phone and dialed again. For some strange reason, she decided to call Naughton next.

"Hey Naughty! Proud of your old coach?"

"I always knew you had it in you. Let me tell ya though, I was yelling at the TV something fierce right before half-time."

"Thats sweet."

Bee could practically see Naughton blush, "thanks."

"Listen, thanks for the call. I've gotta call tons more people."

"You're welcome. Congratulations."

"Bye."

Bee hung up and dialed again. First her home, then Diana. There were so many more people to call, and Bee did that until 11 pm. She changed into her pajamas and then fell asleep. 


	4. Eric

The score was tied at 1 with ten minutes plus stoppage time left in the game. Eric faked left, then blasted past a midfielder on the right. He was in the zone. Bee cheered. The center defender challenged Eric, who passed the ball to his winger. The ball came shrieking back to him. Eric charged to the goal. He tried to pass the defender, but he was tripped. Each man had so much momentum going that they flew a good foot each before hitting the ground. The Spanish man got up easily. He was a little winded, but nothing serious. Eric however, did not get up right away. The team trainer and coach were running out to the field when Eric stood up, the feel back down and screamed in pain. Bee gasped. Eric was seriously injured.

Bee didn't know what to do. Her life seemed to be in slow motion. Sheila came over to her.

"Hey," Sheila said sympathetically.

"I have to get down there!" Bee yelled, "I have to know something. He's got no relatives here that I know of. We can't get down there the normal way, there are security guards all around."

"Bee, if you'd just let me get a word in, I could tell you that I hear a security guard talking on his walkie talkie. They're looking for you. Eric has been asking for you. The security guard didn't hear me when I tried to get his attention."

"Attention," the intercom echoed, "Will Bridget Vreeland please come down to one of the field gates? A security guard will escort you to Mr. Richman."

"I told you," Sheila remarked.

"Bye," Bee began running down the stairs two at a time, "I'm Bee Vreeland!" she panted at the security guard.

"This way," the gruff man opened the gate and ushered her into the innerds of the stadium, "Wait here," he instructed as he knocked on a door, "Ms. Vreeland is here," he explained to the door."

Bee heard Eric yell her name. She ran to the door.

"Let her in," The doctor ordered. 

Bee was relieved as the door opened. She sat down in a chair next to Eric and grabbed his hand. For both his benefit and her own. 

"Eric's leg was broken on his impact to the ground," the doctor explained to Bee, "Its a very routine break and in a routine location. It will heal fine. I'm not sure at the time if he will be able to continue with his athletics yet."

Bee's mouth gaped open at the prospect of Eric's not playing soccer. She grasped Eric's hand harder as a tear trickled down her face. 

"We're going to cast the leg up and give Eric a wheelchair. Within a week, Eric should be up on crutches. When he gets home, he'll have to talk to his physician and trainer about the rest of the rehabilitation plan. I will write my suggestions and fax them to both of the men," the doctor paused, "I understand you are his traveling companion," he paused to let Bee nod, "I'm assigning you the task of looking after him. It will be hard for him to get around. He needs plenty of liquids: calcium and juices are preferred. I'm prescribing a pain medication, and I want you to buy him these vitamins as soon as possible," he handed Bee a list, "For the first week, Eric should not move more than necessary. He may lift arm weights, and here are some exercises I suggest to keep his shape as much as he can," he handed Bee another piece of paper, "Eric should do a few sessions of physical therapy once he is out of the cast. His regular doctor can refer him to someone. Then, once he has done some therapy, he should be able to get back to his normal work out regime. Any questions?"

"I think you've covered everything. Thank you for all the paper work."

"Great, no lets cast that leg up. We don't need you anymore Bridget. If you'd wait outside?"

The next thing Bridget knew, she was rolling Eric down the hotel hallway.

"What happened?" Eric asked, "In the game, what happened?"

"I don't know. We'll call someone once we get you situated," there was a paused, "Besides, you stink."

"Thanks," Eric laughed.

Bee slid the keycard, "I'll start running you a bath," she went to the bathroom, and reappeared moments later. When the bath was half full, she took Eric into the bathroom, "How are with going to do this?" Bee asked awkwardly.

"How else?" Eric asked taking off his jersey.

Bee blushed.

"I just want to be clean. I don't care what you see."

Bee averted her eyes as he removed his remaining clothes.

"I need help getting into the tub," Eric reminded her.

Continuing to avert her eyes, Bee helped Eric up and into the tub, "Remember not to get the cast wet. If you need anything, I'll be in the other room."

"Bee?" she turned, "Thanks, and I'm sorry got bolting last night."

"I understand," Bee said warmly, "Should I call for room service?"

"A salad?"

"Sounds good. I'll have that for you along with your medication ready when you get out."

"Clothes?" he asked.

"What do you want?"

"There's a white shirt in the second drawer down, and a pair of boxers in the first drawer."

Bee blushed yet again, "No pants?" she asked.

"I don't want to depress myself with the fact that I can't get my cast through anything but shorts."

Bee set two towels down on the wheelchair. One was for drying off, and the other was to protect the chair for when Eric was wheeled into the other room to dress. Then she called room service for two Caesar salads. After that, she found clothes for Eric. Finally, she fixed an ice water and put it on the dresser by a pill She switched the TV on, when she heard Eric yell her name.

"I can't reach the faucet to rinse my hair," he explained.

Still averting her eyes, Bee stayed and turned the faucet on and off for him. When he was done, She held a towel up, and her hand out for him. He dried off, standing on one leg, then he hobbled into the wheelchair (one towel placed on top of him of course). Bee wheeled him out to his clothes. The room service came at the most opportune time. Bee got the salads. That was able to allow Eric to slip on the boxers. He was still putting on his shirt when Bee put the salads down. 

"Here. Take your pill. You'll feel much better," she handed him the water and the pill, "Now you can't drink any alcohol with this in your system."

Eric obeyed, and then eyed the salads, "Lets eat!" He gobbled up his salad.

"Want to get into bed?" Bee asked.

"Yeah," he replied, "I'm starting to get cold."

She helped him up and into the bed. Then there was a knock on the door. Bee went to answer it, "Oh hey!" she exclaimed, "Sure, come in."

It was a portion of Eric's team. 

"Look what the cat dragged in," Eric joked.

"Hey E" Jason said, "We hear you broke the leg."

"true," Eric replied.

"Bummer," Terrence added.

"So whats up?" asked Eric. 

"We were hoping you could come out, but it doesn't look like thats gonna happen, so we came to tell you about the rest of the game."

Bee interrupted, "Hey, Eric. I ought to go call Sheila. She was worried about you. I'll let the guys catch you up on the action."

"Hey Bee?" Jason got her attention and pulled a gold medal out of his pocket, "Look what we got for Eric."

Eric smiled.

"If you need anything, you know the number," Bee told Eric, "Congratulations."

Eric kissed her cheek as she hugged him. 

"Can you come back later on and check on me?"

"Yeah."

"Just take the key. Its not like I'll be going anywhere."

Bee called Eric's room about three hours later, "Hey. Have the guys left yet?"

"Yeah."

"Should I come keep you company?"

"Please."

"Bored out of your mind?"

"Of course."

"Pajama and pizza party? We can have our own little party. I can stay over there... in case you need me," she realized how bad the last sentence sounded out loud.

"Yeah. I'd like that."

"See you in a little under an hour."

"Okay."

"Bye."

Bee picked out her cutest pajamas, and packed her tooth brush away in a paper bag. She had some doritos and Swedish fish stowed away, so she took those too. She picked up a couple sodas out of the vending machines on the way to Eric's room. She slid the key card, and yelled, "honey I'm home!"

"Hey Bee!" Eric yelled from his bed.

"I've got soda, I've got chips, I've got fish. All we have to do is order the pay-per-view movie and the pizza. Why don't you pick the movie?"

Bee called for the pizza, then poked into the bathroom to change into her pajamas. Eric had made his movie selection, and was waiting for Bee.

After the movie, they continued to watch television. It was Italian with English subtitles. Bee could not focus on reading the dialog. 

"Who ever said Italian was a romance language didn't see Italian Law and Order," Bee said yawning.

"Yeah."

Bee turned in his direction, "Can I take you home?" there was an awkward silence, "to my home," another silence, "I want you to meet my friends."

"Where did that come from?"

"They're just dying to meet you. I've told them tons about you. All good things after Pennsylvania of course."

"We'll see."

"We're like a married couple," Bridget chuckled, "A really old couple.You take care of me, I take care of you. A hug there, a kiss here."

"No sex," Eric knew Bee was thinking it, so he added that.

"Who needs it?" Bee asked, "I'm a born again virgin."

"A WHAT?" asked Eric.

"I decided that after I got my heart broken by you, that I wouldn't put myself out there until I was really sure whoever I did it with was truly committed to me. And that I was mature and committed enough to handle it."

"Thats deep," he took the last swig of his soda and cast the bottle aside. 


	5. Home

Four days later, they were on their way to Bethesda. After an overnight stay there, Bee and Eric would be doing the New York talk show circuit. 

Bee didn't even bother to go to her house. She had the cab drive straight to Lena's house, warning Eric that she was doing so. She called Lena from her cell phone just to make sure she was home.

Lena and Carmen were both waiting at the door when the cab pulled up. Bee hopped out of the car as soon as it stopped, forgetting Eric's injury, and ran to hug her friends. Eric tried to hobble out of the cab, and grab their bags, but to no avail.

"Bee!" he shouted.

Bridget snapped out of the trance cause by seeing her friends again, "Oh shit Eric! I'm sorry!" she turned toward Lena and Carmen, "Can you guys help with the bags while I get him in the house?"

"You shouldn't be toting him around like this in his condition," Carmen scolded. 

"Its the only time I have him at my mercy."

The girls laughed. Eric felt quite out of place. Eric cleared his throat purposefully.

"Oh! Eric this is Lena and this is Carmen," She pointed to eat of them, "We all know who he is!" she pointed to Eric as she grabbed his crutches from the trunk, gave them to him, and helped him out of the cab.

"Thanks," he told her, asserting his claim on her by kissing her on the cheek.

"Tibs isn't home yet?" Bee asked her friends, they shook their heads in return, "Oh thats a shame. I would have liked Eric to meet her as well. I'll see her before the summer ends."

"Eric," Lena caught his attention. She had noticed that he was feeling awkward, "Are you hungry?"

"Yeah. I'm starved."

"Lets get a bite to eat. You guys can put your stuff in my trunk instead of bringing it in. That way we can drop it at Bee's house."

"Great!" Bee exclaimed.

"I'll just grab my keys."

Eric was more at ease once they got in the car. He and Bee sat in the back seat. He had his arm around her shoulder casually. They went to the last drive-in in the area surrounding Burgess. Bee informed him that they had not been to this place in ages. Lena added that it was a hang out for pimply-faced high schoolers who are finally allowed to drive their car with friends in it. 

Lena dropped them off at Bee's house. Bee pulled her key out from her purse and opened the locked door. She brought Eric into the house, as Lena was nice enough to get the bags out of the car. Lena and Carmen both came out of the car to give Bee a hug. They knew they would not be seeing Bee for a month or so. 

Bee carried the bags the rest of the way into the house while Eric waited for her to go in the house.

"Hello!" she yelled, "I'm home!"

"Bee!" Perry popped his head out of the room. His eyes got round when he saw Eric standing there next to Bee, "Dad is on a business trip this weekend. We've got the house to ourselves."

Bee smiled, knowing exactly what Perry was implying, "Perry, this is Eric. Eric, my twin brother Perry," was all that Bridget could think to say. Perry said hi, and then went back to his room, "So," she said to Eric, "Do you want to come up to my room? I can barely remember what it looks like I've been gone so long."

"Sure," Eric replied.

"I'll grab the bags," offered Bee. She showed the way. When they got there, she said, "Here it is... my castle," she sighed and cast their bags to the side, "Its great to be home."

As much as both of them wanted to drop on that bed together right then, they knew they couldn't.

"We should check in with Mel," Eric suggested. 'Mel' was actually 'Melvin', their agent.

"Yeah. See were we're going tomorrow."

They went downstairs. Bee found the cordless and tossed it at Eric who had already settled on to the couch, "Want a soda?" she asked as he dialed.

"Yeah sure," he put the phone to his ear, "Hey Mel! Me and Bee are in Burgess now. Where are we going tomorrow?" there was a pause when Eric wrote down the information, "When is the flight?" he wrote again, "When do we have to be at the airport, and what airline is it?" Eric wrote once again as Bee poured the soda into a glass, "Thanks. See you later. Bye."

Bee handed him the drink, "Where are we bound for?"

"New York. Flight leaves at 3 in the morning. That means we have to leave for the airport at midnight."

"Urg," Bee fell on to a lounge chair dramatically.

Eric laughed, "Better eat dinner and go to sleep fast. Its almost five o'clock!" he joked.

"I've got to re-pack," Bee groaned, trying to get up from the chair.

"Can I help?" offered Eric

"I guess. I don't know how much you'll be able to do. If you want to be up there with me and help that would be okay," Bridget suddenly realized that he would be seeing all of her clothes if he came up and help. She began backtracking and stammerin, "I mean it will be boring as hell. You could just sit down here and watch American TV for the first time in forever."

"You can get done faster if I help."

Bridget smiled at the thought, "Okay, and later, we can call out for a pizza."

"Cool."

The first thing Bridget did was to dump all of her clothes into a laundry basket from her suitcase. 

"Need anything washed?"

"That would be great. I think I'm on my last pair of underwear," he blushed, "and I'd like to wear that shirt I wore the day you won the gold medal sometime during our press trip. Besides, you know how the soccer gear always stinks. We'd better wash the jerseys before they start to mold."

She dumped all his clothes in with his, "Might as well wash 'em all ," she picked up the basket, and they walked to the laundry room, "Can you help me sort this... whites and coloreds."

He hobbled to the laundry basket, and started helping. They got a load started, and went back to her room.

"God! There are absolutely no clean clothes in here!" Bee shouted as she opened her drawers. She finally decided on a pair of jeans, a pair of slacks, and a skirt that were still in her dresser. A couple t-shirts followed, but then she opted to wait for the wash. 

They came out of her room. She pounded on Perry's door, "Perry!" she yelled, "We're ordering pizza. Are you going to want any?"

"Sure. Pepperoni," was the response. 

Bee ordered, then they moved the wash. They plopped onto the couch. 


	6. Television Surprises

They did all the daytime television shows that morning. One after another, after another. They broke for lunch and continued until dinner.

Later that evening, when getting ready to do Letterman, Bee was reunited with her teammates. She hadn't really talked to any of them since the dinner before Eric's injury. She hugged Sheila when she saw her. Jenn came in a few minutes later. Jenn was always just on time, or a few minutes late. 

"Oh it is so good to see you all!" Bee proclaimed, "I mean Eric is great and all, but it feels like ages since I've hung out with you guys. Its weird. This is the first television appearance I've done without Eric since he got hurt. Everybody seems to want us as a package. Like they think after we've been interviewed together for like seven interviews they'll be able to make us crack, and say we're dating," Sheila's eyes widened, "Which we're not," Bee clarified.

"So you two have known each other for five years," Ellen began the same lead in that atleast half a dozen different journalists had in the last week, "But isn't it true that you don't spend that much time together?"

"Yep," replied Eric.

"Then why do you two seem so close?"

"Well now isn't that a loaded question?" Bridget countered, "When we do spend time together, it is a lot of time. Summers seem to be our time. I met him in the summer, we became friends during the summer. Now this summer, we've had the opportunity to be together a lot."

"Does that have anything to do with his injury?"

"Well sort of. The doctor there in Italy told me to take care of him while we were in transit, and we're still in transit. The last time I was home for more than twelve hours was Christmas. It helps that he and I hired the same agent."

"But you two aren't together?"

They knew it was coming.

"Sort of," admitted Eric.

"I always say if we didn't see each other so sporatically, and if it was a less stressful time, it would be easier for us. As it is, I'm still in college, and he's on the pro circuit. With college, and soccer, it doesn't leave much time for a social life," Bee elaborated.

"Now Eric is done with college," she led.

"That may help us to see each other more, but right now, we don't know."

"I like to think of my injury as a sign that I should slow down," Eric added.

"Thats why we at the Ellen show, along with American Airlines, would like to give you a gift. We're going to fly you down to Baja California, were you met, for a week. Then, you're going to Puerto Rico for another week."

"Wow," Bridget stammered

"Thank you," Eric added

"This is great," Bee blurted.

Eric regained himself, "I have family just outside of Baja. It will be great to see them."

"But wait," Ellen said, "There's more."

"There is?" asked Bee.

"Yes. The soccer camp on Baja where you met would like to house you during your week there. They would be quite pleased if you would give their current campers a talk on how you got where you are now."

"Great!" Bee exclaimed, "That is quite an honor. Thank you so much for all of this Ellen. It is beyond anything I could have ever expected."

"On that note, we have to take a commercial break. When we come back, we'll play a game to see how much these two know about music. The audience could win some prizes."

So many of the same questions, so many of silly games. Bee was sick of it. She just wanted to be done with press. 


	7. Vacation Time Sort of

After a week more press, they jetted off to Baja.

"Doesn't this bring back memories?" Bee said with a sigh as they got out of the van that the camp set for them.

"Wish I could run," lamented Eric.

"I wish we could run together," Bee put her hand one of Eric's that was holding him and his crutches up.

"We've decided to house you in the old guest suite," said the lady who picked them up, " Its old, but we did some repairs before you came. I'm sure you'd rather that than the alternative."

"Whats the alternative?" asked Bee.

"You'd have to take the extra bed in a conselor cabin."

Bee and Eric both knew what she was implying. The conselor cabins were all segregated by gender.

"Since you went to all that trouble for the repairs, why don't you show the way to the guest suite?" Eric decided. 

She led the way. 

Bee and Eric were treated low key by all the campers and staff. One of the college-aged staff members told them that the camp was told not to make a big deal out of them until they were settled in. They ate dinner quietly at a table in the corner of the cafeteria. At seven o'clock, they went into the cabin. Jet lag was really killing them. 

They were scheduled to speak to the camp at dinner the next night. 

"When I look at you," Bee began, "I remember how far I've come. Just five years ago, I was sitting in one of those benches looking at people talk about the future of soccer, and how us campers were it. Did I want to look that far ahead? Hell no! But here I am. Olympic gold medal in my possession, and happy as a clam. I love soccer. Thats why I play it. Not for the fame, not for the fortune, but for the love of the game. Never forget the love of the game."

Eric did a spiel too, "I know what you're thinking, 'What is he doing giving an inspirational speech about soccer? He broke his leg playing it'. It probably true, even though I'm out for the season I still love the game. Bee is right, you can't stop loving the game, or you're lost. Don't let the losses get you down either. You've just got to take it all in stride. You all are here, so thats a start. Just keep doing what you're doing."

During the rest of their stay, they toured the practice fields, and watched the teams practice. One coach let Bee kick the ball around with some girls. For the most part, their stay in Baja was very boring. 

The fifth day of their stay was Saturday. That was the day that Bee was dreading. They were having dinner with his family. 

"Bridget¿Cuanto tiempo hace que juegas al f?tbol?" asked Eric's mom, assuming she spoke Spanish.

"She wants to know how long you have been playing soccer," Eric supplied seeing Bee's blank look.

"Hace cinquenta anos que juego al f?tbol," Bridget replied from a few of the words she remembered from spanish class in high school. 

Eric laughed as did all the other Spanish speakers in the room. Eric composed himself to tell Bee, "You said you'd been playing soccer for fifteen anuses."

Bee blushed.

The rest of the dinner was good and uneventful. Bee decided not to speak any more Spanish that evening.

Finally, they were really on vacation. Puerto Rico. Such a beautiful and romantic setting. 

They made out. That was it. No funny business on this trip, they didn't want anything the tabloids could gobble up. Besides, there were too many fun things to do to just stay in their rooms and have sex. It just wasn't the time. 

A week passed quickly. They took two different planes to two different places different places. Bee was away from Eric, and felt very empty. 


	8. Use Your Gut

Bee had business to attend to. Finally back at home and without Eric for the first time in two months. There was only a week before they went to the beach house, she had to go talk to some people. When she got home, the first thing she noticed was a sign on the door of Gilda's. Two big heart-wrenching words FOR SALE. She knew that Carmen and Lena had to have already seen it. Without calling them, Bee dropped her luggage off and went back to Gilda's. The place was practically deserted. There was an old lady at the front desk, and maybe ten people doing aerobics with an instructor.

"Hello. Can I help you?"

"Who do I see if I want to buy this place?"

"You want to buy this dump?"

"My friends and I met here," Bee explained.

"You took a class here?"

"Not exactly. My friends, Tibby, Lena, Carmen and I met while we were still in the womb. Our mothers took the prenatal aerobics class here and met each other twenty one years ago."

She nodded, "and how does a twenty year old girl come into enough money that she feels like she has enough to buy a failing aerobics studio?"

"I have held the high paying job I have had for two years now. My name is Bridget Vreeland. I am a professional women's soccer player. Our team won the Olympics this year. I signed up with a couple of sponsors so I have the money that I need," Bee began to get angry at the old lady, "Why am I telling you this?"

"I admire your spunk Miss Bridget," the lady began, "I have owned this studio for over thirty years, and I haven't found anyone right to sell this place to. Until now. My name is Gilda Radcliff."

"Its a pleasure," Bee gasped, finding out that there actually was a Gilda.

"The pleasure is mine."

"Then if it is your pleasure, I have a confession to make. For years, atleast six, maybe even more, my friends and I have been breaking into your studio twice during the summer. Its where we began, and so it is a fitting place for us to start each summer."

"So that was YOU. You think I didn't notice?" the woman laughed, "You must think I'm a fool."

Bridget shifted uncomfortably from one foot to the other, blushing, "This place means a lot to us. How much are you asking?"

"Not nearly as much as I paid for it. 200,000."

"I can get that much, or get a loan for it."

"Good. I like you."

"Thanks. I already have the perfect name for it: 'Gilda's Sisterhood Fitness Center'."

"You're going to keep my name in it?" Gilda asked in awe.

"Of course. I'm going to try to keep it as similar as possible. I just have to modernize a few things," Bridget smiled.

"You are the right person for the job Bridget. You love this place as much as I do."

"You can call me Bee," Bee replied warmly.

"Bee," Gilda smiled.

"It might take me a few months to start getting it back together. I'm still in college. But I have a vision!" exclaied Bee.

"And you'll be able to get the building looking like new?"

"I redid my grandma's attic four years ago. Its décor was non-existant. I think I can handle this. I might have to hire some of the work out, but this place with shine!"

Gilda smiled at Bee's enthusiasm, "I'll call the realtor and he can draw up the paperwork. Can I get your address and phone number?"

"I'll be going back to school soon, so it will be best if we get this done as soon as possible. I'll give you both my school and home information just in case. I'll be away with the friends I was telling you about this weekend."

"Aren't you the busy one? You think you will have time for 'Gilda's Sisterhood Fitness Center'?"

"The winter break will be completely devoted to this baby, and usually, I have a lot more time during the summer. I'm planning on closing it from the winter to the summer, then in a year's time, around the time Tibs, Len, Carma and I would normally break in, we'll be open for business. I'd like it if you would stay and manage the establishment until it closes for the repairs."

"I wanted to buy a retirement condo in Florida with the money I get from selling this place, but since I like ya so much. I will stay until November."

"Great. I'll be looking forward to hearing from you."

"It was wonderful to meet you Bee. You'll do this place proud."

"Thank you. Have a good day."

"You too. Say hello to those friends of yours."

"I will."

"I have something for you," Gilda went under her desk, and took out a key, "Now you don't have to break in anymore," she smiled.

"But I haven't done anything for you yet. I haven't paid anyone anything! Why do you want to do this?"

"You hoodlums haven't stolen anything yet. What is there to steal? I have talked to you for long enough to trust you."

Bee smiled widely, "Thank you," she took the key, "I can't wait to tell the others!" she squealed, and ran out of the aerobics studio. 

Bee dialed them up on her cell phone when she got into the car. She called Carmen first, "Hey. When's Gilda's again?" knowing very well what the answer is.

"You're home? You're home!" Carmen exclaimed, "Five days. We're meeting there at midnight as always. Then the next morning we're going to go to the beach house."

"And when does Tibby get home?"

"Her plane arrives at seven pm tomorrow. We're going to go get her."

"Can I drive?"

"No."

"I want to give you guys a surprise and I'm not sure I can wait almost a week."

"And you have to drive?"

"Yeah."

"Why?"

"Because if I didn't, it would ruin the surprise!"

"If everyone else agrees, you can drive home. Just don't kill us in the process."

"I resent that! I get into one accident during drivers' ed, a minor one at that, and you haunt me with it the rest of my life?"

"Yeah."

"I haven't crashed in four years! And I didn't do any damage to the car either."

"Lets go out," Carmen changed the subject.

"Where?"

"Anywhere. I just need to see you and Lena. I feel like I've been in the house watching Ryan for way to long. Mom and David just got home."

"Okay."

"Len and I will pick you up in about fifteen minutes."

"Is she there?"

"No, but I just know she isn't doing anything more important than hanging out with us. I'm gonna call her. See you in a few."

"Bye"

Bee realized at that point that as much as she had missed her sisterhood throughout the entire year and summer, she missed Eric just as much right then. She wanted to call him, but she knew she wouldn't have enough time to say what she wanted to say to him. 

True to form, Carmen and Lena arrived about twenty-five minutes after the phone call had finished. They went out to lunch, and just all around hung out. It was good to be back. 


	9. How to Succeed in Life and Business

"I have a gift for all of you," Bridget announced as the got into the car. Finally, they were all together. She threw them all a decorated envelope, "You'll find out what that key goes to later. But first, I was wondering. What does Gilda's look like with people in it? Can we go see?"

"You're behind the wheel," Tibby replied, still jetlagged.

They arrived at Gilda's and Bee rushed out of the car. A man was at the front desk. Not Gilda.

"Where's Gilda?" Bee asked the man.

"I'm sorry to tell you this boss, but she died in her sleep last night," the man replied, "We tried to call you."

"I was out with friends," Bee said sadly.

"But the papers are all drawn out. Here is the card of the realtor she was dealing with. Once you sign the papers this place is all yours."

"Who are you?"

"I'm her son Brandon."

"Shouldn't you be doing something to make her arrangements or something?"

"I needed to be here. My older siblings are working with the arrangements. The service is going to be Friday at noon at Ivy Cemetary. I know she'd like you to come."

"I will be there. You go home and be with your family. Its almost time to close anyway. I'll close up," then she hugged him. She didn't even know him, but she hugged him.

"Thanks," he left.

"What was that about?" asked Carmen.

"Why did he just leave you here?" added Lena.

"and why did he call you boss?"

"I will own Gilda's in a matter of days," Bee replied. "I talked to her yesterday before I called Carmen. All I have to do is put my money down, and then sign a paper. Try those keys in the lock. You'll find that they fit. We don't have to break in anymore. I saw the for sale sign, and I just had to act."

The three other girls all began to cry happily. 

"So," Bee began, "Want to start listing the things we need to fix?"

"I don't even know where to start," Lena replied, still in awe.

"We could paint," suggested Tibby.

"Just put all white on the walls. Give it a really clean look?" suggested Carmen.

"and red would be great on the outside," commented Bee, "You guys pick it out. I'm going to stay here."

"Cool!" Lena exclaimed, "If we work hard, we can have the interior done by the end of tomorrow."

Bee smiled as her friends charged on to go buy paint. She took a seat behind the desk. It was a quarter til nine o'clock. She found a schedule on the desk that said the next class started at seven. The instructor came in.

"Who are you?" she asked.

"Who are you?" Bee retorted.

"Where is Gilda?" the instructor asked.

"I.. um... she died in her sleep last night. Not before she sold the place to me. Who are you?"

"I'm the instructor of the next class. You know, the maternity aerobics? I'm April."

"You're April?" Bee gasped.

"Yeah. I've been working here twenty five years. Since I got out of college. This is my last year. I'm retiring in September when the term of my class ends."

"Its nice to meet you. I'm Bridget you can call you Bee."

"You look familiar. Why would someone so young buy an aerobics studio?"

"I am one of the babies who were in the womb twenty-one years ago. My mom took your class. I'm the daughter of one of the Septembers."

"Oh," April drew out the word, "You're Bridget Vreeland. I've followed your pro career. Soccer is my guilty pleasure. I just wasn't good enough to go pro myself. So now I'm here. Wait a minute! I know who you really are! I mean to me, you're one of Marly's twins."

"Yeah," Bee blushed a little, "You'll be meeting the September offspring after your class."

"Wow. You guys are still friends? What about your parents?"

"Not really. They drifted apart."

"How are they all?"

"Um, my mom died a while ago."

"Well I'm sorry to hear that."

"Thanks."

"I've got to get to class. I hope you can breath some life into the place. It was good to finally meet you."

"You too." 


	10. Life Lessons, and More Business

Bee picked up the phone. She just couldn't stand it any longer. She needed to talk to Eric, or she felt like her head was going to explode. 

"Hello," Eric answered his cell phone.

"Hey. You're never going to guess where I am."

"Where are you?"

"I'm at my aerobics studio."

"You don't do aerobics."

"No, I own this aerobics studio, or I will soon. You know, the one I showed you when you came here? By the way, I found a pair of your underpants in my drawer. Don't worry, I'll just keep them here for the next time you come stay over."

Bee knew Eric was blushing, "What if that was sooner than we were planning?"

"When?" Bee asked intently.

"How about I escort you back to school?"

"Really!"

"Yep. I am renting an apartment near the school. Doctor says I can't play soccer until spring. Might as well make the best of the situation. The disablity leave they're giving me is good enough to rent a decent appartment."

"Thats good for you," Bee smiled.

"Well, I, uh," Eric stammered

Bee had never heard him this inarticulate.

"Do you," Eric continued, "Want tuh—tuh—to muh—move in with me?"

Move in. Wow. Bee groped for words, just as he had before, "I uh, I uh, wow!" was what she got out before her friends came tumbling in to the gym, laughing loudly, "Shh!" Bee ordered her friends.

"What?" asked Eric.

"I wasn't talking to you. My inconsiderate best friends just came barging in. Can you hang on a second?" He said yes, "Guys!" she hissed to her friends, "Shut up! I'm having a very serious conversation here."

"Who is she talking to do you think?" asked Tibby.

"Eric," Carmen said plainly.

Bee held the phone to her chest, "I mean it!" she whispered urgently, "Eric just asked me to move in."

"What did you say?" asked Lena.

"I haven't yet. If you'd all just shut up, I'd tell him yes," Bee answered. She put the phone back to her ear and mouth, "back!" she announced.

"Good," he replied, "so what do you say?"

"On the road we practically lived together. For two months, it was like that. Now that I'm away from you, I realize that I wouldn't want it any other way."

"That means?"

Bee began to speak quickly out of excitement and nervousness, "That means, yes. I would like to live with you. I miss you, and I love you, and I don't think I can spend as much time away from you as we have been," Bee gasped quietly, as did her friends.She had put herself out there and was vulnerable for the first time in three years when she confronted Eric about his behavior. 

"You know what Bee?" he said stalling to get his courage up, "I love you too."

Bee nearly melted. It was so long coming. All that time had led up to this moment. In less than a week, she was going to live with a man that she loved, and who loved her back. She was too overwhelmed to speak. Which everyone who knew her would say was a rarity. 

"Bee?" Eric asked. He was concerned.

"Yeah. I'm still here. I'm just overwhelmed," she paused. She had the urge to tell him to talk to Tibby for a while while she regained her composure, but she didn't. "So when are you going to get here?" she asked eagerly.

"You're coming back Monday evening right?"

"Yeah."

"Well I'll be there Tuesday by lunch. You'd better make something good!"

Bee scoffed, "So? PB and J?" she asked. She added a nervous laugh accidentally.

"I expect a three course meal," Eric joked. He laughed at his own joke. 

"I'm rehabing an aerobics studio, and I'm hoping to do so within this week, so I have no time for food. Listen," she said, trying to wind up the conversation, "I have to tell the girls where to paint. We're rehabing the aerobics studio until we go to the beach. So I guess this is the part of the phone conversation where we say goodbye."

"Bye Bee. It was great to talk to you. I miss you so much."

"I miss you too."

"I love you."

"Love you too, but I have to go. Bye Eric, see you Tuesday."

She hung up the phone, and was still silent. The only sound was the distant music of April's class and her yelling out the counts.

"So where are we painting?" asked Tibby quietly. 

Bee opened her mouth, but nothing came out. Finally, she said, "room with all the weights," and pointed. 

Bee looked through the room, and wrote down all the equipment that needed to be repaired or replaced. Which was pretty much everything. The free weights were mismatched, the machines were rusty. She got a note pad, and began recording the fixes that needed to be done. 

1.Have someone fix the machines

2.Buy new machines in place of the ones that cannot be fixed

3.Replace exercise balls (20)

4.Replace medicine weight balls (15)

5.Call plumber to check out pipes in locker rooms

6.Get the rooms refloored

7.Have someone inspect the foundation, roof and walls

8.Replace the cracked mirror

9.Replace cracked window

There was a lot of work to be done. Suddenly, Bee felt overwhelmed, and wished that she was still on the phone with Eric. That was when April came out of class.

"April?" Bee said in almost a whine, "I need help," she admitted, "I'm really overwhelmed with all this work, and I do not know where anything is in this desk!"

April explained warmly how the desk was organized. That was one hurdle Bee had crossed. To Bee's surprise, April didn't seem like a tyrant at all. She even stayed until midnight painting with the girls and jamming out to music with them. The girls however, painted until the sun rose. Bee realized that her vision would not be met if she did not get help from people who knew what they were doing. Painting was one thing, construction was another. At 8 that morning, she began calling the trades that she needed to be done. First, she asked an inspector to come out. Then she called the plumber, carpet people, window fixer. The inspector came first, and gave her scores more things to fix. She ordered a catalog of exercise machines and other exercise devices. 

The man who was to help her with the exercise machines was the owner of a big chain of gyms near Brown. Bee had made friemds with him, during her winter months. She called in the favor. He was vacationing in DC and came into Bethesta almost immediately for 'his favorite girl'. He did what he could for free, but had to buy some parts. 

The plumber she called had a guarantee if they didn't come out the day they were called, it was free. While Tibby and Lena were out getting a change of clothes, and fast food, around noon, the plumber arrived. At six o'clock, 2000 later, he left. 

The inspector deemed the walls and foundation fine, so the next day, Bee had the carpeters and the window replacers in on the same day. That cost another 3000. 


	11. Beach

Finally, on the day that they were to leave for the ocean, Bee looked at her masterpiece. Everything was just as she envisioned, except for the fact that the exercise equipment she ordered was not in yet. She breathed a sigh of relief. Everything she hoped to accomplish and more was done. April had agreed to look after Gilda's while the girls were gone. Bee hired a manager that would begin work on Monday, but April still wanted to keep an eye on the new girl. April decided to stay one more year, to give Bee and Gilda's time to adjust. 

The beach was a great escape. Just like the prior years, they sat around, ate junk food and tanned. There was nothing special that happened that weekend, and Bridget was happy about that. The weekend flew by. Soon it was Tuesday. They packed up and piled in to Lena's car to go home. 


	12. Perfect Ending

Eric arrived at Bee's house just an hour and a half after she got home. She made them and Perry some sandwiches, and then had to straighten up her room and clothes to go back to school. Eric just sat around while she was working. They had found out earlier that summer, that he couldn't help her without getting in the way. Most of his stuff was in boxes on its way up to their apartment. 

Bee was the first of the sisterhood to leave. She had to be back to school a few days earlier for soccer practice. Wednesday morning, at 10 am, she bid goodbye to her friends and family, and hopped into Eric's rental car. 

As they looked at the skyline from the balcony of their apartment, Bridget knew this would be the night. Their first night living togeyther, would most certainly be the night for sex. 

Who would have guessed after the the first summer of the traveling pants, that it would end up like this? No one would have known that she and Eric would be who they were today: Olympic champions, friends, lovers, living together. They were all that and more. This was the perfect ending to ther almost perfect summer. 


End file.
